One form of an agricultural machine is an agricultural combine. Agricultural combines are engine powered machines that harvest, thresh, separate and clean an agricultural crop, such as for example, corn, soybeans, wheat, etc. An agricultural combine typically includes a transmission device to transfer rotary motion of the engine to various components, such as for example, to a feederhouse drive. One such feeder house drive includes a belt driven assembly that provides for variable rotational speeds of the driven shaft to which the drive is attached.
One type of drive is referred to in the art as a torque sensing drive. Such a torque sensing drive is configured as an assembly including a spring assembly that couples an axially movable sheave to an axially fixed sheave. The spring assembly includes a coil spring that is carried between a spring retainer and the axially movable sheave. Since the coil spring is in a constant state of compression, many components within the torque sensing drive are not serviceable without removal of the entire drive from the agricultural machine. Furthermore, disassembly and reassembly of the torque sensing drive typically requires the use of press, such as a hydraulic press, to compress the coil spring.